


Texts From Duelists

by SkullQueen_Loritta



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Children of Characters, Drug use tag is because of Yami Marik/Marik, F/M, Gen, He occasionally smokes weed, Humor and Crack, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Partying, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, It's a miracle they haven't gotten arrested yet, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, No beta we die like Amazons, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Texts From Last Night, Why Did I Write This?, Why the hell am I still doing these, Yu-Gi-Oh Next geneation, calling Thief King Bakura Akefia, these kids are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta
Summary: Being the daughter of the King of Games can cause a hectic life. Good thing that Amethyst Mutuo has friends and family to help her through it.(aka the authoress has no control of her life and has decided to make a third text from last night series with ygo next gen ocs)





	1. Overview

Hi again. So if any of you guys have read my fic "Texts From Gundam Kids", then you know this chapter will be the overview of who is who. The kids are from a yugioh rp that my older sister and I are doing. I'm still in the process of doing designs for the kids so no pictures yet but will come back and edit the overview once they're all done. For now have the mini bios.

Yugi and Atem's kids:  
-Name: Amethyst Mutuo.  
-Age: 16.  
-Gender: Female.  
-Sexuality: Bisexual.  
-Nationality: Japanese-Egyptian.  
-Personality: Kind-hearted and friendly, Amethyst is the voice of reason in her group of friends/cousins. She's a bit shy at first but she cares deeply for the people close to her. As the oldest of the Mutuo siblings, she always makes sure to keep an eye out on her younger siblings.  
-Family: Atem Mutuo(Dad), Yugi Mutuo(Mom), Ruby Mutuo(younger brother), Lapis Mutuo(younger sister), Solomon Mutuo(great grandpa), Aknamkanon(grandfather).

-Name: Rubin "Ruby" Mutuo.  
-Age: 14.  
-Gender: Male.  
-Sexuality: Bisexual.  
-Nationality: Japanese-Egyptian.  
-Personality: Caring, nice and friendly, Ruby Mutuo is sometimes the second voice of reason if not a mediator in his group of friends/cousins. With being wise, intelligent, and a quick learner, Ruby tries his hardest to help those close to him if their having an issue. Being the middle child and the only boy of the Mutuo siblings, Ruby is very protective of his older sister Amethyst and his younger sister Lapis.  
-Family: Atem Mutuo(Dad), Yugi Mutuo(Mom), Amethyst Mutuo(older sister), Lapis Mutuo(younger sister), Solomon Mutuo(great grandpa), Aknamkanon(grandfather).

-Name: Lapis Mutuo.  
-Age: 10.  
-Gender: Female.  
-Nationality: Japanese-Egyptian.  
-Personality: Energetic and friendly, Lapis Mutuo is practically a little ball of sunshine. Caring greatly for her family, this little ten year old is practically a cuddle bug to all of her family members.  
-Family: Atem Mutuo(Dad), Yugi Mutuo(Mom), Amethyst Mutuo(older sister), Ruby Mutuo(older brother), Solomon Mutuo(great grandpa), Aknamkanon(grandfather).

Malik and Kenny's kids:  
-Name: Damien Nimr.  
-Age: 16.  
-Gender: Male  
-Sexuality: Pansexual.  
-Nationality: Egyptian.  
-Personality: Kind, a bit shy, and sweet, Damien Nimr is the back up voice of reason in the group. A big of a bookworm, Damien uses the knowledge that he picks up from his books and the skills that he got from his dad to plot revenge pranks on those who mess with his family. The oldest of the Nimr siblings, Damien does his best to look after his younger sisters and makes sure that they don't get in trouble.  
-Family: Kenny Nimr(Dad), Malik Nimr(mom), Claire Nimr(younger sister), Kamilah Nimr(younger sister), Ishizu Ishtar(maternal aunt), Odion Ishtar(maternal uncle), Akira Nimr(paternal uncle).

-Name: Claire Nimr.  
-Age: 14.  
-Gender: Female.  
-Sexuality: Lesbian.  
-Nationality: Egyptian.  
-Personality: A bit naive but quick witted, Claire Nimr is the being of calm energy in the group. Claire is kind must of the time but she won't hesitate to smack someone who dares mess with her siblings. As the middle child of the Nimr siblings, Claire makes sure to keep an eye on her younger sister Kamilah when Damien isn't home.  
-Family: Kenny Nimr(Dad), Malik Nimr(mom), Damien Nimr(older brother), Kamilah Nimr(younger sister), Ishizu Ishtar(maternal aunt), Odion Ishtar(maternal uncle), Akira Nimr(paternal uncle).

-Name: Kamilah Nimr.  
-Age: 10.  
-Gender: Female.  
-Nationality: Egyptian.  
-Personality: Sweet and very innocent, Kamilah Nimr is the personification of sweetness. Always helpful, the ten year old can be found trying to help her family members, even if the task at hand is bigger than she is.  
-Family: Kenny Nimr(Dad), Malik Nimr(mom), Damien Nimr(older brother), Claire Nimr(older sister), Ishizu Ishtar(maternal aunt), Odion Ishtar(maternal uncle), Akira Nimr(paternal uncle)

Amari and Caden's kid:  
-Name: Mamiya Sennen.  
-Age: 16.  
-Gender: Male.  
-Sexuality: Demisexual.  
-Nationality: Egyptian.  
-Personality: Stable, shy, and creative, Mamiya Sennen is the one who comes up with some of the more weirder ideas compared to his cousin Bennett. Quiet and ingenious, Mamiya can usually be found either with a book or tinkering with something. He can be more than capable with making devices that can ruin the possessions of anyone who messes with his family.  
-Family: Amari Sennen(Dad), Caden Sennen(Papa), Maria Bakura(paternal aunt), Akefia Bakura(uncle), Bennett Bakura(cousin), Zyran Martin-Bakura(adopted cousin).

Akefia and Maria's kids:  
-Name: Bennett Bakura.  
-Age: 16.  
-Gender: Male.  
-Sexuality: Bisexual.  
-Nationality: Egyptian.  
-Personality: Slightly cocky, wild, and chaotic, Bennett Bakura is the voice of treason in the group. Anarchist at heart with the patience of a saint, Bennett uses the thief skills he has picked up from his dad to break into places and plant stuff to get back at those who hurt his family. Plans mutinies and other crazy things but cares deeply about his parents and gets upset when the history teachers unfairly judge his dad.  
-Family: Akefia Bakura(dad), Maria Bakura(mom), Zyran Martin-Bakura(adopted brother), Damarion(Paternal grandfather), Aziza(paternal grandmother), Amari Sennen(maternal uncle), Caden Sennen(uncle), Mamiya Sennen(cousin).

-Name: Zyran Martin-Bakura.  
-Age: 16.  
-Gender: Male.  
-Sexuality: Homosexual.  
-Nationality: Egyptian.  
-Personality: Inspiring and kind, Zyran Martin-Bakura is the more calm one compared to the anarchic energy that is his brother Bennett. Gentle, selfless, and loving, Zyran can be found helping his family members and others in his down time, though he can be timid from time to time as a result from his birth parents constantly arguing before he was adopted by Akefia and Maria Bakura at age six. Like Bennett, he gets upset when the history teachers judge his dad and will hunt down anyone who upsets his brother.  
-Family: Ruzek Martin(Birth father, deceased), Sherri Martin(birth mother, deceased), Akefia Bakura(adopted dad), Maria Bakura(adopted mom), Bennett Bakura(adopted brother), Damarion(adopted grandfather), Aziza(adopted grandmother), Amari Sennen(adopted uncle), Caden Sennen(adopted uncle), Mamiya Sennen(adopted cousin)

Marik and Alexi's kids:  
-Name: Alia Ishtar.  
-Age: 16.  
-Gender: Female.  
-Sexuality: Lesbian.  
-Nationality: Egyptian.  
-Personality: Bright and friendly, Alia Ishtar is the go to supply person in the group. Pleasant and a social butterfly, it's hard to believe what Alia can be capable of when it comes to dealing with bullies. No one would expect sweet, friendly Alia of stealing weed from her dad just so Bennett can plant it in a bully's locker. Being the oldest of the Ishtar siblings, Alia looks after her younger brother Tamir when her parents aren't home.  
-Family: Marik Ishtar(dad), Alexi Ishtar(mom), Tamir Ishtar(younger brother).

-Name: Tamir Ishtar.  
-Age: 10.  
-Gender: Male.  
-Nationality: Egyptian.  
-Personality: Innocent and a tiny be naive, Tamir Ishtar appears to be the embodiment of patience. Polite and lovable, Tami can usually be found cuddling either one of his parents or his older sister.  
-Family: Marik Ishtar(dad), Alexi Ishtar(mom), Alia Ishtar(Older sister.)

Ryou and Suzie's kids:  
-Name: Akiyo Bakura.  
-Age: 16.  
-Gender: Male.  
-Sexuality: Bisexual.  
-Nationality: British-Japanese-American.  
-Personality: Polite and slightly socially awkward, Akiyo is the more reserved one out of the Bakura twins when out in public. When he's out with his cousins/friends, Akiyo is more open and easy going. Inheriting his dad's love for the occult, Akiyo uses it and his intelligence to get back those who have messed with any of his family members, making him a probable form of chaotic evil.  
-Family: Ryou Bakura(dad), Suzie Bakura(mom), Amane Bakura(twin sister), James Bakura(paternal grandfather), Ella Bakura(paternal grandmother), Amane Bakura Sr.(paternal aunt), Jack Tsurugi(maternal grandfather), Leiko Tsurugi(maternal grandmother), Mike Tsurugi(maternal uncle), Kain Tsurugi(uncle), Casey Tsurugi(cousin), Krad Tsurugi(cousin).

-Name: Amane Bakura(jr)  
-Age: 16.  
-Gender: Female.  
-Sexuality: Straight.  
-Nationality: British-Japanese-American.  
-Personality: Bright, out going, and lovable, Amane is the more opened one out of the Bakura twins. Named after her aunt, Amane is a bundle of slightly chaotic energy that cares for her family. Like her brother, she also her her dad's love for the occult but also has her mom's love of mythology. Amane isn't someone you want to piss off though, she has the resources to make your life hell if you mess with her family.  
-Family: Ryou Bakura(dad), Suzie Bakura(mom), Akiyo Bakura(twin brother), James Bakura(paternal grandfather), Ella Bakura(paternal grandmother), Amane Bakura Sr.(paternal aunt and namesake), Jack Tsurugi(maternal grandfather), Leiko Tsurugi(maternal grandmother), Mike Tsurugi(maternal uncle), Kain Tsurugi(uncle), Casey Tsurugi(cousin), Krad Tsurugi(cousin).

Seto and Seth's kids:  
-Name: Kisara Kaiba.  
-Age: 16.  
-Gender: Female.  
-Sexuality: Straight.  
-Nationality: Japanese-Egyptian.  
-Personality: Intelligent, balanced, and selfless, Kisara can be considered one of the strategists out of her group of friends/cousins. Open-minded and willing to work with others like her papa, Kisara is very loyal to her friends and family and can been occasionally found doing random acts of kindness. While taking more after Seth, Kisara will use her name and power to get back at those if they have hurt her family in any way,shape or form, basically becoming a mini Seto in that time frame.  
-Family: Seto Kaiba(dad), Seth Kaiba(papa), Zaim Kaiba(younger brother), Mokuba Kaiba(paternal uncle), Manu Kaiba(maternal uncle), Noah Kaiba/Cahill-Kaiba(uncle), Davorin Cahill/Cahill-Kaiba(uncle and Noah's fiance/husband), Azul Eames(uncle, Noah's half brother).

-Name: Zaim Kaiba.  
-Age: 10.  
-Gender: Male.  
-Nationality: Japanese-Egyptian.  
-Personality: Smart, kind-hearted, and good-natured, Zaim Kaiba tries to let nothing stand in his way. Dubbed the baby dragon of the Kaiba siblings, Zaim always appears to give hugs when a family member is stressed, needs a break, or isn't feeling good.  
-Family: Seto Kaiba(dad), Seth Kaiba(papa), Kisara Kaiba(older sister), Mokuba Kaiba(paternal uncle), Manu Kaiba(maternal uncle), Noah Kaiba/Cahill-Kaiba(uncle), Davorin Cahill/Cahill-Kaiba(uncle and Noah's fiance/husband), Azul Eames(uncle, Noah's half brother).

Joey and Jono's kid:  
-Name: Hakiwa Wheeler.  
-Age: 16.  
-Gender: Male.  
-Sexuality: Pansexual.  
-Nationality: Japanese-Egyptian.  
-Personality: Heroic, loyal, strong, bold, and kind-hearted, Hakiwa is basically the emotional support hufflepuff in the group. Caring, good-natured, funny, and friendly like his dad, Hakiwa is always seen going out of his way to help those who need it. Knowing how to fight, Hakiwa will not be afraid to hand someone their ass if they're bullying his family or to protect himself and others. He can sometimes be very protective of his cousins.  
-Family: Joey Wheeler(dad), Jono Wheeler(papa), Serenity Wheeler(paternal aunt).


	2. Cults and Supervision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amane needs a better way to get out of blind dates. Or to be supervised.

_Prompt: (254): How’d it go?_  
(915): I accidentally joined a cult  
(254): So not great... 

* * *

“Damn it Amane, this is the third cult this month.” Amethyst said, bapping her cousin on the head.

Amane pouted and rubbed her head, “I know, I know but he was so boooring Ames. He went on a 30 minute lecture on how to cook 20 hotdogs wall to wall and bottom to floor if you took out the tray from the microwave. I had to escape.”

“And that means joining a cult?!”

“The cult had a better sales pitch than my blind date!”

“You need to be supervised!”

“Who needs to be supervised?” Kisara asked, making her way into the room.

Amethyst pointed at Amane, “Amane! She joined a cult! Again!”

“Mane no, we’ve been over this. This is the third one this month.” Kisara stated.

"Then tell Gardner to stop setting me up on blind dates." Amane deadpanned, giving both of her cousins a blank expression.

"Fine. Amethyst will do it Monday." Kisara said.

"Hey, why do I have to do it?!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Because you're the voice of reason." Amane and Kisara chorused. Amethyst pouted as Claire poked her head into the room.

"Did Ama-chan join another cult again?" The 14 year old asked.

"Yes." Kisara and Amethyst answered.

"Oh boy." Claire sighed then called out, "Alia, get the weed! Amane joined a cult again!"

"On it!" Alia called back.

Amane pouted, "This is fluff abuse."

"Stop being too fluffy for your own good then." 

"I hate genetics. And you guys. You're almost as bad as Akiyo."

"We love you too Ama-chan."


End file.
